The Sandaime's Dying Wish
by nonamemanga
Summary: The Sandaime Hokage definately lived up to his title as the 'Fire Shadow', even in death. He had a plan that would end Fourth Shinobi War the moment it began. Femnaru, conspiracy of Shinobi, ANBU story. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

The Sandiame's Dying Wish

By No Name Manga

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Staring his former student in the eyes, he saw his own life flash through his eyes. His life was more than 80 years' worth of memories. He had had a teammate that was serious, just like his student in front of him. HE grew distant. Hiruzen missed Danzou.

Hiruzen had thought that, if he had more attention to the lonely one, things wouldn't repeat. They didn't though, they just got worse. He had failed to teach his students well, Jiraiya was always wandering, and trying to figure out what did he do wrong. Orochimaru was a missing-nin destroying humans down to their very cell, trying to find why everything that had happened happened and pushing the bounds of the natural world. Tsunade was running away from her own memories, drowning herself in alcohol and gambles. She was the only on that seemed to want absolutely nothing to do with Konoha

Imagine the three legendary Sannin, his famous students, were now no more than a broken team.

His team under the second hokage was nothing but a distant memory, worse than the Sannin. Two were married for nothing more than political gain, two were long dead, one who had once been his best friend and rival was now his political enemy. People's life stories were just repeating themselves. Nothing changed.

But he had hope now with this generation. Even in his death, he would not leave this world without fixing a few things. He was the Fire Shadow, he had earned with blood and sweat the title and he would do whatever it took to get this greater threat out of the way. He had an ANBU squad, a Rogue Informant, two jinchurriki and a brilliant Uchiha. They had their orders and guides, they had information they needed and they had each other to depend on. Nothing would stop his plan, even his death.

* * *

Present time:

Naruto stood in an underground cavern in the moving turtle island. It has been about four years since Hiruzen died.

His plan had been working, up until the point when the five kages had made an alliance. That hadn't been foreseen. Madara was stronger than ever and he had an army of practically unstoppables following behind him. He would not stop until he had the last two jinchurriki dead.

That was not going to happen.

Naruto walked back to the place where he had met his mother. The ancient city that was crumbling in the thick shell of the giant turtle was like a maze. One he had been taught to solve. Kushina had told him the truth about that night 16 years ago. She got to say what she needed to say, how proud she was and how she wish he could have been there. Oh how they had both wished. But Naruto hadn't had the chance to say what he needed to say.

He sat down, crossing his legs, and closed his eyes. He imagined moments that had passed so long ago, trying to remember why he was here again. What had led him to be here that moment? The child saw the old Sandiame hokage, in a large, poorly lit room, with five masked agents, a boy with red hair and another boy with charcoal colored eyes. The memory was just like a dream now. Like it was only yesterday.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was no longer himself. She felt the seal fade away, as the time had finally come to shake off her shackles and to for fill her part in this plan.

A red-haired woman stood up from her seat and walked back to where Kirabi and the others were.

The Sandiame's Dying wish was going to be fulfilled.

* * *

I am updated this thing fast without editing because it's distracting me from my life.


	2. Chapter 1

The Sandaime's Dieing Wish

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

Sasuke couldn't see anything. His eyes were still bandaged up and he was supposed to be sleeping. He was somewhere underground, who knows where that was. He was supposed to be resting, but his excitement and his nerves wouldn't let him. Soon, he would get rid of his cursed gift; he wouldn't ever have to here another thing about a clan that no longer exists, or of his brother.

He missed them, his clan and his parents, but it had been so long and so many things had changed. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the seven year old child who had seen death replaying in his head for hours any more. He was an boy, that had given his brother his dying wish and had stopped thinking about vengeance a long time ago.

* * *

_The __Sandiame__ had been alive then. It was a dark room under the hokage's personal library. There were five ANBU in the __room;__ a snake mask was the only one he could remember__ vividly__. A boy, a very familiar enemy, was__ there, something large strapped to his back.__ He stood closed to a figure sitting in a wooden chair. He never left his spot, as if he were guarding them_

_ A girl sat in the chair, half asleep at the time, with brilliant blue eyes and flaming red hair. The room had been poorly lit, but her hair seemed to glow with a flare. She left an impression on him, one that seemed so familiar, like the scars on her cheeks._

_ He was told that someone had an interest in him, or his blood line, curse it. That someone was a snake. Sasuke was asked, what would you do for Konoha? And what would you do for your old clans' legacy... His answer... That was something truly his own that had been his true opinion. THAT'S when the plan was made._

* * *

The plan, it was almost time now to finish his part. Everyone was supposed to meet earlier but Konoha had been already destroyed by Pain, or Nagato as he should be remembered. Luckily there was a scenario for that.

The last Uchiha had finished his first task about a year ago; he had to take on his second one now. Sasuke had to stay close to Madara.

Madara, the one who had murdered his clan. The one who had driven his brother to insanity. The one who had destroyed his best friend's life and killed her parents. The madness driven ancestor that put his curse on his clan.

Madara was an insanely strong warrior, but Sasuke was an insanely brilliant actor.

* * *

War was brewing, Mitarashi Anko could smell it. Her snake mask was packed tightly in her bag. That was her reminder of her part.

Orochimaru was dead but his mentally unstable protégée was still out there, using his jutsus and continuing his work. She was going to dealing with him later.

Anko walked through the weapons camp looking at different kunai, who knew that Kumo would a different design for kunai. She bend over to look at mini exploding strips closely.

A figure bent down next to her, looking at the mini exploding strips too. He had messy gray hair and black eyes. A small frown planted on his face. Not a very nice look for him, she must say.

"Kitsune's seal faded." He said, only glancing at her a quick moment at her.

The snake mistress raised an eyebrow and replied

"Back from the dead I see"

"It's time; pass the message to the artist"

"'Kay but no promises that he'll be able to pass it to the tanuki." With that, the figure left.

Anko returned to her shopping and spoke to a few other shinobi (more like argued), before going towards the Ambush company.

* * *

_Everything must be comin__g soon if Shin is back._

* * *

Second Chapter, down in three hours. Take That! Writer's block.


	3. Chapter 2

The Sandaime's Dieing Wish

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

Let's just say, for lack of a better phrase, Kirabi and the others had to be a little more convinced that the Kyubi jinchurriki was a girl. Sure, the previous Kyubi jinchurriki were women but the present one? The bone-headed idiot that had so much hope and yet none at all?

Kirabi was sure it was a joke and he still had to stop laughing. Taka wasn't sure what to think. At the moment, it's something on the border of shocked and happy. He's probably a bit happy because he could not stand the boy version. Shocked that he hadn't even noticed the difference in chakra.

Uzumaki Naruto was a chakra monster to put it mildly. That was in the male form. Men normally have more chakra than women. Not in this case apparently.

Uzumaki Naruto, now a red headed woman, was purely chakra. There felt like no boundary between the chakra flowing within her and the chakra around her.

Naruto at the moment just waited for an official reply. Would they help or won't they. The old Sandiame had said, if there was any complications, which there most certainly will be the case, be spontaneous.

Spontaneous wouldn't convince two kumo-nin. Darn, she needed to be MORE spontaneous!

Naruto finally took some action and punch Kirabi in the face. She wasted no time then kicking Taka in the stomach and both were on the ground in seconds. That stopped the Hachibi's laughter immediately. Taka finally snapped out of his thoughts and realized the situation. The woman in front of them wasn't joking and was not going to wait for them to catch up.

"Now is not the time to question what gender I am!" Naruto stated, becoming really ticked off now.

"Well, what should we do? Beni-Hime?" Kirabi shot back.

"Yamato has been kidnapped. The kages are about to go to war."

"Yes Beni-hime?"

"Firstly, we must participate in the battle. Secondly, I am UZUMAKI NARUTO! Just the same as before. Not Beni-hime."

"Are you high or something? You expect us to walk off this island and fight a force that has taken the other seven jinchurriki and practically commit suicide!" Taka exclaimed

"All for it!" Kirabi responds.

This caused everyone to stare at who can now be considered clinacly insane. What in the bloody name of god went through Jinchurriki heads?

"She obviously has a plan. Now, can you tell me? What is this mysterious plan?"

Naruto couldn't help but give him a tiny smile,

"Disable everyone that fights you, but do not kill a single soul"

_This is going to be very interesting, show me what you got, __Mr. Nine__..._

* * *

Sakura was worried. Sai had just been talking to Anko and he seemed to be showing a genuinely troubled look. His mouth was carved into a frown and his eyes were at war. Sakura had never seen very much emotion on Sai's face unless around Naruto. Naruto, the one that they were fighting for.

Sai walked over to her after the purple haired kunoichi disappeared. It wasn't common knowledge that Anko was Anbu but it seemed the Sai was already well aware of that fact. Sakura found that even more perplexing.

Sai told her that they would be expecting someone soon and that he would have to go now. Sakura wondered silently as the ex-root member left who would becoming. Whoever it was, they would be needed immediate medical attention from the sounds of it.

Everything had become complicated after the Sandaime died. Sakura noticed that neither of her teammates were that same. And how could they? Naruto was so close to the man and Sasuke had met him on numerous occasions.

Before Sasuke left Konoha, he told her to become a med-nin, saying it would be a great use to her in the future. She had considered it, but hadn't decided to seriously pursue it until Naruto had encouraged her before he left too. Naruto had told her his biggest secret and made her swear to do whatever she said when it came to battle. It had been a shock to learn how different Naruto was to the blonde boy she knew. And yet, they were still very similar and very dear to Sakura.

Sai just hinted her that Sasuke wasn't a traitor and that she cannot kill anyone for there is a chance or redemption.

What was going on? What were her teammates planning?

* * *

Yamato felt everything was being drained out of him. In a way, it was. His own DNA had been altered to be adjusted to the first's DNA when he was a child and that code had become his own. Now, it was being ripped apart. He was dying. Was this what it felt like when the Sandiame gave up his soul? Or When the Yondiame gave up his child? Was this was it felt like for the jinchurriki that had their very being ripped from their bodies.

The clock was ticking. His team should figure out what was happening to him. Worse come to worse, Sasuke would have to blow his cover to help him.

Yamato had to live. But so did everyone else. Naruto would survive, even if the Kyubi was ripped from her. The Uzumaki had been a strong clan and Naruto was strong too. Sasuke would probably survive due to his acting and how he was Naruto's accomplice in most things.

The Kazekage was in a tight situation though, how was he going to be able to handle the politics? Were either of his sibling aware that he was assisting Konoha since before he became Kazekage?

Hell would be coming to the political world if it wasn't already.

Yamato tried to remain focused, not to lose conciousness. If he did, he wasn't sure he would ever wake up again.

* * *

Third, Read & Review.


	4. Chapter 3

The Sandaime's Dieing Wish

Chapter III

Everything was happening so fast. Naruto was leaving the island with the Hachibi and the akatsuki was working faster that before. She had to get there in time. Who else would deal with the previous hokages?

Gaara found himself in a bad situation, he needed to lead an army of mixed villages to war and so many could not trust each other. People of his own generation where fine but those just a few years older were acting horribly.

Gaara slammed some words together and told them that they had created this situation. They were the ones that brought this upon themselves. Because of shinobi and their patriotism, they created mostrosities. They had created the weapons that enemy that they were fighting today saught to use.

The fifth Kazekage was a Jinchurriki. He was the embodiment of hatred. He had felt what the akatsuki had felt, wanted the same exact suffering that was going on now. And when this war was done, people can deal with the past then. Now is when we must fight to protect everything they love in the world.

This speech moved so many, so why didn't move or affect himself? He needed to get shinobi to a battlefield that probably would be their death.

Gaara finally focused and worked on making sure no one would die. The akatsuki had the undead and an army of unstoppables, he had his work cut out for him if he had to stop the ultamate ninja.

_Why had the sandaime hokage trusted the jinchurriki whose village caused his death? _He silently wondered.

* * *

Sai was draining his chakra with all the birds he had made for the air raid. Different foreign shinobi were on each bird and some wanted to hurt the others even after the speech. That was an amazing speech but now was not the time to remember what it was to be human and remember the individual.

War takes that away. Either you're an enemy or ally; There is no longer a grey for anyone to stand. There is no identity for one to hide behind.

Sai felt a tap on his shoulder. He was kneeling on a bird that was high in the sky, no one should be able to even TOUCH him at the moment.

"Long time no see brotha" Replied the stanger

Sai was surprised, maybe shocked. Feelings are easily felt but not necessarily identifiable.

Shin stared at one who he had once thought as his younger brother. He had grown.

"What are you doing here? This was not forseen at all." Sai responded, only his voice betraying his emotionless body. It was harden and stiff, and laced with fear.

"We have to switch, To many rogue's have been revived and you know me." He replied, imitating the younger man.

"What do you expect me to do, jump off this bird?" Sai questioned.

"More like fall off"

With that, Sai found himself plummeting towards the ground. What went through that man's head was a mystery to the young artist.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, my mom's computer has a virus and I have been trying to help her get used to ubuntu.


	5. Chapter 4

The Sandaime's Dying Wish

* * *

Chapter IV

* * *

Karin sat quietly in a tent within the ruins of Konoha. Some chunnin guards were waiting outside the tent, making sure she could not escape.

The young lady had first met Uchiha Sasuke during the chunnin exams, she had no idea she was going to be pulled into a complex Shinobi conspiracy.

Uchiha Sasuke, as far as she had been concerned, was a handsome guy that had revenge stuck in his head since he was seven. She had not felt 'Love at first sight' nor 'Kill him if he gets any closer'. He had seemed like a boy her age that she could finally be friends with since she had few friends before this time.

Soon after meeting him, she finds herself the keeper of a underground prison for an insane Rogue nin. What could she say? It was either that or be subject to inhuman experiments.

Orochimaru was the only person to take her in after the Shinobi wars that destroyed the country. She was loyal to him. After finding out what he had done to her family and the many other children her age, let's just say she had a very big change of heart.

She played her role so well before his assassination; she was recruited for Hebi, later known as Taka.

Now, as for Sasuke stabbing her, she had been warned but was very unhappy. Her 'warning' was, '_I have to betray you in the middle of a fight with Konoha-nin, do not hold it against me and you will be safe with my idiotic teammates.' _Whether or not Sasuke had pretended to betray her, she was angry and going to exact revenge when she got the chance.

That is, if she got the chance. She needed to bust Suigetsu and Hugo out of prison before they could help Sasuke and the others.

She was kilometers away in Konoha, her tent was freakin' guarded and the girl couldn't throw a kunai if she wanted.

* * *

Temari had a hard time focusing at the moment. Gaara, her youngest brother, was in league with a minuscule group of Konoha-nin (who KNOWS who they are) and was expected to lead an army to their definite death. Trust Konoha to be nutcases. Why do the most famous missing-nin come from Konoha a majority of the time?

When her brother was born she was angry. She was angry at her father for taking their mother away. She was angry at Shukaku for existing and ruining people's lives. She was angry at their uncle for hating Gaara, his innocent nephew and her dear brother. She loved Gaara, even if she had feared him just as much.

Shukaku was a horrid demon that never let him sleep and turned him into a heartless killer, destroying him from the inside while the village and their father were killing him on the outside. Temari couldn't be there for her youngest brother. She did her best taking care for Kankuro so he would grow up without his parents. Their uncle had done almost everything to keep Gaara away from her.

Gaara, after the first week of the chunnin exam in Konoha, was different. He was still that cold, insane little killer of a brother that he was, but he disappeared every evening. No joke, he normally just on the roof of a nearby house or something, he never disappeared.

After the chunnin exams, Gaara was taking time to get to know his siblings. About three months later, just before the Uchiha escaped, he told her about the 'Sandiame's dying wish' as he called it. He told her about Naruto being a girl and Sasuke going to be a nuke-nin, how he made friends with ANBU and he was beginning to change his view on life and Shukaku. Most of all, he told her about his trust and love for his siblings and that he would do anything to protect them, just as Naruto was doing for her team.

Gaara made it very clear that he wanted to be Kazekage someday but not before this was all over. For some reason, he felt the need not to tell Kankuro all this. Something about him talking too much in his sleep.

After that, Temari, no matter how much she wanted to, she did not recommend Gaara as a candidate for Kazekage. Kankuro did, not knowing the consequences, putting her youngest brother in an even more difficult position.

Temari watched her brother walk in circles around the room trying to piece together a plan to not only stall the united army but find a way to defeat invincible soldiers.

What a conundrum.

The blonde looked out that window the see a hawk flying towards them. Without hesitating, she opened the window. The hawk was a messenger, and to be precise, a messenger from a very famous Uchiha.

Grabbing the hawk and untying them message, Gaara worked at a quick, stiff pace. His glanced at the piece of paper before setting the hawk free and walking away.

"TEMARI! Come!" He ordered. If Temari hadn't known better she would've thought he had just smirked.

* * *

"Now the fun starts!"

The tanuki grinned maliciously.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I have been in hell and found I haven't written for for a while. Hope you like it, next chapter up soon.

* * *

I am editing the chapters now and trying to get this story finished before the end of the summer. I hope people will review more and I thank those reviewers that have pointed out my mistakes.


	6. Chapter 5

Sandiame's Dying Wish

Chapter V

* * *

Sand flooded the hallways of the building, stopping any work getting done and trapping the other Kages in the small meeting room. Gaara walked the halls of the building with sinister grin and olive green eyes. His left arm seemed to be slowly growing, as the sand wrapped around it.

Temari followed the young man closely, not wanting to be caught in the sand that pushed closer and closer behind them. What was going on? (wouldn't everyone like to know?)

Right, left, right, left, left, left, right. The tunneled of sand never seemed to end. The sand was floating up from the grounds in areas and hitting the ceiling. It was like they had entered another worlds. The tunnels were warm, similar to when underground, but gravity was obviously wacked. The sand fell up ward towards the cieling in some areas and floated around the sides in others. The more she looked, the more unrecognizable were her surroundings.

Arriving at whatever destination, Gaara flicked his wrist and the sand subsided quickly, as if afraid, opening to a room with four angry kages. To really sum it up, they were a mixture of angry, furious, perplexed and genocidal. This wasn't going to go well.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the Raikage, with this furious temper at full flare, demanded. His fists leaving marks on the tables.

"I come with a message and a solution, please listen." Gaara stated firmly, without feeling. The emotion was gone, his speech was over.

This war was just beginning.

* * *

Well, that wasn't _terrible_. Somewhere in between blood-curling and dear-god-I-almost-died-again would be more precise. Sai had finally "landed" and had been caught be some… clones?

Naruto Uzumaki, in all her strange and sometime nuts times, caught him before he had finished his plummet to the earth. He wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or scared for his like. Naru-chan here had a history of scaring him in all kinds of ways. It was impossible to forget Naruto's life mission, along with Shin's, to make him feel every emotion there was. Though, it seemed to him they just wanted to scare him for some sort of enjoyment.

'Oh the memories' she would say, with a dreamy grin on her face. 'Oh the trauma' moaned his therapist, having to deal with weekly thirty minute sessions.

She was not actually there but with the eight tailed host, training. So this was probably a clone. Why did she have to work with Shin to scare the crap out of him? WHY HIM! Was a reaction that necessary?

"Tamamo-sama sends her regards and hope you know was to do. Sakura is not active in the plan at this time. Anko-sama however is in need of your assistance."

Calm, almost robotic was this clone's tone. She was nothing like the original of course. Who knew how much worse this one would be? Sai stood and looked at her for a moment, then turned to proceed towards the future battlefield. He had to find a certain snake mistress now. The forest would be his ally at the moment.

* * *

_Itachi sat on a pier over a long river. He and Shark man were on a mission to gather intelligence on the fourth jinchurriki. The 20-year-old boy closed his eyes for a moment. He could vividly imagine the strange faces in that room that night. _

_The Uchiha had come to Konoha as fast as he could when he heard Orochimaru was targeting either Sasuke or Naruto. They were both very dear to him, so dear, here he was, planning his death. He reported everything he had found about the akatsuki and Orochimaru during his seven years as a missing-nin. Never, in all that time, had he been caught as an agent of the Sandaime. _

_The old man had smiled at him softly, before telling him to report in a secret room of the house the Yondaime had once lived in. It had been very dark that room. There were seven other people in the room when had arrived along with the Sandiame. He stayed hidden. Naruto was there too, bond to a chair. The young red head had quietly turned his way, smiling at him as if she knew he was there._

_Sasuke was also there. His little brother hadn't known of his presence at that moment. From the looks of it, only Naruto and the Sandaime knew and wanted it to stay that way. He watched the candles of the room flicker whenever the Ichibi jinchurriki look at the kyubi counter part. There was some level of tension between the two, something between fear and longing._

_Sandaime began the meeting by introducing the two Konoha genin to the ANBU, his old team ironically, and greeted the Suna Jinchurriki warmly. The boy, introduced as Gaara, not leaving Naruto's side, was surprised it seemed to be welcomed in such a way. After that, he asked Sasuke a question. Something that had been killing him for seven long years…_

* * *

For those of you wondering about the italics, it's a memory of someone recently deceased. I began this story with the final moments of the Sandaime, so I wanted to use something similar again. I hope you like it. Please, read and REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 6

An: Censored for your own safety

* * *

Chapter VI:

* * *

There is no time to explain. Things happen fast and time waits for no one.

Anko was trapped, like a rabbit in a snake's strong hold. She struggled within the grasp of Orochimaru's protégé. She had always prided herself for her spunk and uncanny ability to be cunning at the same time. The purple haired woman had been treated like an outcast and abomination the moment she became a genin under the Snake bastard. Life wasn't easy, never was and never would be, but she'd be DAMNED, if she didn't figure out a way to take control of her situation.

They were preparing a seal, from what she understood would finish the ceremony to resurrect the Juubi. WHAT A F**KED UP IDEA, in her opinion at least. Orochimaru had been pretty insane and was never truly logical. But the Juubi no longer had a body. Simply resurrecting it wouldn't help at all. Chakra is pure, sure, but it needs to have either a will or a body to be in. The reason the bijuu existed today was because of their will, created from the emotions of humans and the jinchuriki that housed them.

Kabuto tightened his grip on the kunoichi. He's snake was too large for her to simple try cutting through, unlike rope. Anko noticed now that she had become too quiet. Darn, she should think less and fight more than. She listened carefully to the conversation while struggling furiously. Who says one can't multitask?

"We can use her blood in the sssseal before it is complete, a few bodies aren't going to provide the amount of blood I need for sssseal, especially since it's not an uzumaki'ssss" Kabuto said, become more and more snake-like as he used a dead man's power. It was disgusting to see his mutated face. One could only wonder how this transformation was affect his internal organs. Hopefully they were shutting down, one by one, like his puny little brain.

"Good, we have to wait until we have the Hachibi, from the information I have on the Kyubi, she would easily be compatible with the Juubi's power."

What? Madara wanted to become the jinchuriki? What did they mean the _Kyubi _was compatible with the _Juubi? _They were insane, Anko finally understood. Wait a moment, that was already common knowledge. Man did they need to see a psychiatrist.

Trying to estimate the time, Sai should be coming to her rescue soon. _I wonder how did his reunion go? _She wondered. Shin would probably do something a bit dramatic. She caught a glimpse at her teammate Yamato. His color was draining from his face fast and he was sweat harshly. It seemed she wasn't in a much better situation. Finally giving up, she started rubbing her thigh.

Whatever made her decide to put a seal there of all places was a bit difficult to remember, but it was convenient at this time. Anko always wanted to be unique, and a bit strange about certain things. This happened to be one of them thankfully. Kabuto didn't seem to notice her inactivity to soon. Just a little more. There!

In a puff of black smoke, a little blur appeared out of nowhere and began ruining the entire seal that had been traced on the ground. From what Anko could tell from her position, the was a squirrel running around. Like a very big squirrel with very sharp claws.

"I AM NOT A F***ING SQUIRELL!" Ah. Of course, she had to be with the nutty clone. Naruto did have a tendency to infuse a clone with a certain aspect of herself. Not too surprising. Anko would be having a lot of fun with this one. It reminded her of the kid that took the terrible exams years ago, oh how the girl had changed. Anko would be having too much fun soon.

Anko, now freed from the gigantic snake could finally get to work. She didn't waste a single second freeing Yamato from his prison. He was barely conscious, trying desperately to push himself to move. Anko had never actually realized how heavy the man could be.

Arriving later that what was hoped for, two black and white dogs ran into the clearing trying to attack the ever ugly Kabuto. Naruto was appearing and reappearing al over the place and making a mess. The snakes that Kabuto were summoning were flying around trying to catch the squirell like maniac.

"I AM NOT A SQUIRELL!" The red head shouted again, having sensed the author's use of the word. Dammit! I thought she couldn't hear me!

Soon enough, the damnable creator of the two mystical dogs came into action and was literally halling Yamato away from Anko and shouting a quick message.

"I'll get to the camps, you take care of the other snake her"

Anko didn't need another reminder before she was back to back with the Naruto clone, exterminating snakes.

"I am the RIGHTFUL SNAKE MISTERESS!" the words were screamed at such a volume, no one in the five elemental nations had a doubt who it was.

* * *

Sakura was healing people by the dozen as they were coming from the battlefield. Countless had lost limbs and many more were dying. It seems that Konoha wasn't the only village that had a shortage of med-nin. A number of jonin were chosen to help carry the wounded and guard the med-nin that were there. Neji was trying his best to get everythin Sakura and a kumo med-nin named Rana needed.

Sai came into the camp in a flash and held yamato in his arms, neji helping him lye the ANBU captian down. Yamato had missing for hours, where had he been? The pink haired med-nin was already trying to help three other people on her own. How could she take one more?

"What's happened to him?" She asked, immediantly trying to asses the damage. His body was fulling intact and there didn't seem to be any signs of internal nor external bleeding.

"Madara had him, I don't know what he did." Sai confessed, wasting no time to create ink clones to help people with the dead bodies. So many were gone now.

"Neji, get me some water, Sai, help the others with supplies!" She ordered. Haruno Sakura was the Apprentice to Senju Tsunade, the world's most reknown Med-nin, she wasn't going to give up yet!

* * *

"WE GOT TO GO!" Hugo shouted at Suigetsu. They were running for their lives as the made their way to the battle field. Sasuke had left them with a kunai with a strange seal on it, telling them to keep it hidden and use it when the five villages went to war. Judging by the shouting echoing in the land of iron, the five villages had gone to war.

Everyone knew of the hirashin no jutsu, the famed jutsu of the Yellow flash, but there was no word of someone else knowing such a jutsu.

Sasuke would be the LAST person to get a hold of such a kunai. So that begged the question, who made it?

There was no time to think of that now, was time to get out of there. The moment Suigetsu grabbed Hugo's cloak, they were transported in literally a flash to an underground cavern. It was a wonder the fourth hokage never got motion sickness after each little trip.

"Nice to know you're finally here!" An essaperated voice complained, belonging to no other than the famed Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Got this one down!


	8. AN

Dear Readers, or to whoever is actually reading this message

I realized it's been a couple of years since I posted anything and I doubt I'll be posting any time soon. From school work to other extracurricular, I simply do not have to time, energy, or motivation to continue as well as long strains of writer's block. While I hope to someday get back to these stories, I do not promise it is any time soon. If someone wants to do a spin off of any of these stories or wishes to continue them in some form or another feel free and message me so I can read it if I have the chance. I'm sorry but like many authors on this site, I am abandoning for who knows how long these fanfics, I hope someone adopts them or can actually beta this crappy writing.

No Name Manga


End file.
